Herioc act 3
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Brian is about to perform the last heroic act he will do in his life. End of the trilogy "Heroic Act"


The night was present in the skies of California, the people followed their ways, as usual, however, a shout made some people listen. A man had stolen a pregnant woman's wallet, the woman asked anyone for help, but people observed that the man had a gun and if someone confronted him, it would be an undoing.

Thief: "It's incredible that no stupid policeman is nearby, it's my great luck" –he said with a malicious smile.

The pregnant woman could not run anymore due to her 7 months of pregnancy, the thief had the advantage and was moving away much more from the woman.

Thief: "How good! Nobody can stop me with ... "

Suddenly, something caused the thief to stop his way: a stumble. The thief fell to the ground letting go of the wallet and the gun, he moaned in pain as he watched what had tripped it, but he saw absolutely nothing, he was in the middle of a dark alley and saw no one.

Thief: "How strange, well, I'll continue with my ..."

However, the thief noticed that his gun was not on the ground.

Thief: "What the fuck? Where is my gun?" –He asked himself.

The thief was desperately looking for his gun and to his bad luck, a police car had reached the place where the thief was.

Thief: "Fuck, I'm going to ..."

Before he could say anything else, a policeman kicked him in the back, letting him fall to the ground and letting go of the wallet. The pregnant woman came to where the police were and one of them handed the wallet to the woman.

Police 1: "You will spend a good season in the cells" –he said while he was handcuffing the thief.

Thief: "But, damn it, if I had not stumbled, I would not be in this situation" –he said.

Police 2: "Yes of course, as you say" –he said.

The policemen put the thief in the police car while the pregnant woman was relieved after having recovered her wallet.

Woman: "It's a miracle that this happened" –she said as she left.

At that moment, inside the alley, a blue eyes watched the woman who was going away while the mysterious person came out of the shadows, with a blue sweatshirt and a bored expression he left the place, as if nothing had happened.

**-/-**

The next day, Brian had got up from his bed while going to the bathroom to be able to fix himself a little. The boy from the museum was cleaning his face and then going to the kitchen for breakfast, however, when he came down from the second floor, he noticed that no one was in the house.

Brian: "Where will everyone have gone?" –He asked himself.

When he went to the kitchen, he noticed a letter that was stuck in the refrigerator and it was a note from his mother.

_Son, your brother and I went to your aunt and uncle's house for your little cousin's birthday, we'll be there all day, prepare breakfast and lunch, enjoy your day._

When he finished reading the note, Brian sighed slightly as he sat on the chair to eat his breakfast, he did not mind being alone, in fact, it was a perfect excuse for his brother not to bother him with some exaggerated things that he says.

Brian: "At least, I'll have the house alone for me"

After finishing his breakfast, he went straight to his room to grab his laptop and be there for a while. An hour later, Brian turned off his laptop and went down the stairs to see what if something entertained him, which was in vain. Some of the things he saw was that of his parents and he could not watch television for the simple fact that he was not interested.

Brian: "I have to kill this boredom that I have, I can not simply be in the house, I think I have no other option" –he said to himself.

After a climb to his room and back to the living room, Brian opened the front door and left his house, only so he could look for something to entertain.

Brian: "I hope something truly interesting can happen, even if it's Saturday, I do not think that wonderful things happen ... or maybe yes?" –He said.

After observing a store, the museum boy decided to go in to buy something. After entering the store, Brian observed the various sodas and snacks that were around him.

Brian: "Better choose fast before more people arrive"

Brian took a soda and then look for a snack that can satisfy hunger, hence, he observed Doritos and decided to take it.

Brian: "Well, to take it has been said"

When Brian took the Doritos, he felt that someone else was grabbing it, causing the boy from the museum to get annoyed by that.

Brian: "Really? Just when I want something, someone comes to take it" –he said to himself.

When he raised his head to observe the person, Brian's mind went blank after seeing that it was a girl and not any girl, it was the girl he had saved a few days ago and who speaked with her in a store when he stopped a thief.

Brian (Mind): "This will be a coincidence or a joke?" He asked himself.

The girl was surprised after meeting the boy who had saved her, she thought it was a coincidence to have met him.

Elizabeth: "Hi"- she said to break the awkward silence between them.

Brian: "Hi ... Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth nodded, making Brian sigh in relief after remembering her name.

Elizabeth: "It's a coincidence that I found you here" –she said.

Brian: "Yes, of course ... do you live in this place?"

Elizabeth: "Well, he lived in 2 blocks from this store" –she said.

Brian: "Fine, well, if you do not mind" –he said while taking the last Doritos.

Brian went directly to the salesman as he turned to look at Elizabeth who, to Brian's surprise, had another Doritos.

Elizabeth: "Finally, it's lucky to have found these Doritos" –she said with a smile.

Brian rolled his eyes after hearing that and decided to pay for his snack and leave the store, Elizabeth also went to pay for her snack and left the store, however, none of them noticed that the TV in the store was on and was giving the news.

_In other news, yesterday a thief was captured who had stolen a wallet of a pregnant woman, the police managed to capture him, however, the thief has just escaped and the police are on his search._

Brian was walking quietly while drinking his soda, however, he noticed that the girl was walking towards where he was walking. The boy from the museum cringed a bit as he kept walking.

Elizabeth: "You know, I never asked you, are you a defender or something?" –She asked.

Brian: "Defender? Where does that come from?"

Elizabeth: "For the way you saved me from that guy and the thief in the store" –she reminded him.

Brian: "Well, let's say I get some boxing, I only practice it in case someone comes to bother me" –He explain to her.

Elizabeth: "You only practice boxing?"

Brian: "And a little karate, I just do not do it in public" –he said.

Elizabeth: "Why?"

Brian: "I do not like to attract attention, besides, I do not think you're interested in knowing what I am" –he said as he stopped walking.

Elizabeth: "Do not worry, I have all day, I want to know the skills of my hero" –she said.

After that last word, Brian already understood why the girl called him a hero. The hero was the person who saved and defended those who could not defend themselves and put an end to evil, the act of saving her of the guy made him remember how he stopped Talon from taking the Doomfist gauntlet during the Overwatch Museum.

Brian: "Hey, do you consider me your hero?" –He ask her.

Elizabeth: "Of course, why would not I?" –She said a little surprised.

Brian: "Well, the truth is that I do not know how to respond to that, nobody has ever called me a hero, I always thought he was just a normal boy"

Elizabeth: "Of course you are a normal boy, a boy with a great thirst for justice" –she said as she pointed at Brian's chest, his heart.

Brian said absolutely nothing and stared at the girl for a moment, it was the first time someone had spoken to him that way, which caused hundreds of questions to surround him in his mind.

Brian: "I ..."

However, one guy crashed into Elizabeth while Brian stared at them. The guy got up quickly while Elizabeth got up while shaking off her clothes.

Elizabeth: "That guy did not even bother to help me in ..."

Suddenly, Elizabeth noticed that her cell phone was not in her pocket and she rolled her eyes after knowing that this guy was a thief.

Elizabeth: "My cell phone! That guy just stole my cell phone" –she said desperately.

When she turned to look at Brian, she noticed that he was not with her and left her soda and Doritos on the floor.

Elizabeth: "Brian? Where are you?" –She asked herself.

The thief was running as fast as he could while holding the cell phone he had stolen from the girl, after being captured last night and being in the police station for a while, he decided to discreetly escape and his plan had been successful, he only had to escape as far as possible so the police would not get him.

Thief: "What good luck I have, I just stole this cell phone and nobody can spoil me this day"

"No one, except me" –said a voice.

The thief turned his eyes to observe a boy who was running to his side, which made the thief put a face.

Thief: "Hey brat, you'd better get away from me or know what's best for you" –He said threatening him.

Brian: "Give me that cell phone right away" –he said bitterly.

Thief: "Oh boy, here we have a vigilante looking for a simple cell phone" –he said mockingly.

Brian did not tolerate any more mockery and swung towards the thief, causing them to fall into a hardware store. The thief moaned in pain as Brian took Elizabeth's cell phone and prepared to leave.

Thief: "Do not even think I'll let you get away" –he said as he took a wooden stick.

The thief hit each side while Brian tried to dodge, but a direct hit in the face made him dizzy.

Thief: "HA-HA! You're stupid to face me" –he said while still mocking him.

However, a blow to the jaw made him shut up and fall to the ground. The thief took out his gun and started firing, making the people's screams to be heard. Brian hid so that no bullet would reach him, suddenly, he took a giant metal tray and ran to the thief, covering himself with the metal tray.

Thief: "What the fuck are you doing?!"

The thief was still firing and Brian lay down with the metal tray towards the thief and suddenly ...

**BOOM!**

Stupidly, the thief shot himself in the leg while Brian got out of it and ran out so no one would look at him. From there, the police had arrived at the place where the thief was while Brian, hiding in another place, was observing what was happening and decided to leave there.

Brian: "That could have cost me my life, but it was worth it" –he said while looking at Elizabeth's cell phone.

After going to where Elizabeth was, she took her cell phone and hugged Brian hard, which made him take it with surprise.

Elizabeth: "Oh, thank you very much, Brian" –she said.

Brian: "No problem" –he said.

From there, Elizabeth gave Brian his snack while she watched the time on her digital clock.

Elizabeth: "I guess I have to go" –she said.

Brian: "Oh, okay" –he said.

Elizabeth gave Brian a small kiss on the cheek, causing him to be surprised while watching Elizabeth leave the place, but she turned once more to look at Brian.

Elizabeth: "The world could always use more heroes" –she said as she leaving.

That phrase, no doubt, reminded Brian of a certain British woman. With a satisfying smile, the boy from the museum walks towards his house while watching the sky.

Brian: "_The world could always use more heroes_"

**_-The end-_**

* * *

**_So far ends the trilogy of "Heroic Act", I hope you guys liked these 3 parts._**


End file.
